1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet paper dispensers and more particularly pertains to multiple-roll toilet paper dispenser racks which may be used for storing a plurality of rolls of toilet paper within the unused space of a bathroom cabinet and dispensing the rolls one at a time through an opening in the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple-roll toilet paper dispenser racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, multiple-roll toilet paper dispenser racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing a plurality of rolls of toilet paper are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for storing a plurality of rolls of toilet paper in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,802 to Economakis discloses a multiple roll toilet tissue dispenser for storing a plurality of rolls of toilet tissue in vertically disposed compartments, and dispensing tissue from either of the rolls as desired; the toilet tissue dispenser provides convenient, multiple rolls of toilet tissue. A dispenser in accordance with the invention can be used in existing toilet tissue dispensing wells commonly found in the home and installed without need for any additional fixtures of tools. The invention disclosed above, when used as described, substantially projects from the bathroom wall near the toilet, an area having little free space in many normal size bathrooms, which could interfere with comfortable placement of a user's knees or elbows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,679 to Paul et al. describes a roll-theft preventing roll holder and dispenser comprising a vertically disposed box for stacking a plurality of rolls one on top of the other therein, the device having a one-way filling aperture at the top, a one-way interior roll separating flange, and a narrow dispensing aperture at the bottom. The roll holder and dispenser described, because of its nature of construction, is difficult to clean and sanitize; also, the invention projects well beyond its mounting surface thereby being a potential hazard for snagging a user's clothing or jewelry.
The prior art also discloses a multiple tissue roll dispenser as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,977 to Mott et al. which consists of spaced fluted guides mounted in a tissue dispenser housing adjacent an opening for a tissue roll and longitudinally relative to the housing. The fluted guides and rotatable pivotal stop members guide and position tissue roll spindles having fluted heads in the housing to position a lowermost tissue roll in the opening for use when and to position storage tissue rolls thereabove for use when the lowermost tissue roll is depleted. Actuation of a spring loaded bar member releases the lowermost spindle and positions the next adjacent uppermost spindle and tissue roll in the opening for use thereof as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,968 to Shpigeleman discloses a dispensing device for cylindrical bodies, such as rolls of toilet paper, paper towels and the like in which a plurality of rolls are stacked vertically in a magazine. A dispensing and holding mechanism comprises a cylindrical body mounted within the magazine body and below the stack. The body has a central axle and two radially extending arms biased toward one another by tension springs, the arms each have an oppositely directed stud adapted to enter the hollow core of a roll. The cylindrical body has opposed circular ends forming a number of cam paths, the roll supporting radial arms extending across and in contact with a respective one of the cam paths and being urged towards the opposite cam paths by the tension spring for imparting rotating movement to the cylindrical body about its central axis to deliver a roll from the vertical stack to a dispensing position.
The inventions disclosed in the U.S. Patents, above, are overly complex in construction leading to a high cost to manufacture.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 306,810 to Michaud shows the ornamental design of a holder for multiple toilet paper rolls consisting of a horizontal shelf for fastening to a vertical surface, the shelf having a pair of upstanding spindles thereon.
In this respect, the multiple-roll toilet paper dispenser rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of rolls of toilet paper within the unused space of a bathroom cabinet and dispensing the rolls one at a time through an opening in the cabinet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multiple-roll toilet paper dispenser racks which can be used for storing a plurality of rolls of toilet paper. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices to store a plurality of rolls of toilet paper. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.